Raven Bellran
__TOC__ Early Life Raven was born in California, though abandoned by her parents at age six. She was taken in by her grandmother and spent a majority of her childhood in her grandmother's beauty saloon. This is where she learned her talent. Due to her skill and young age Raven gained a lot of attention from social media and celebrities. Raven eventually started working in Hollywood, mostly helping women look pretty for action movies and rom-coms. Raven grew bored of standard beauty looks and she had a fascination with the morbid. She switched over working for horror flicks and monster movies. Raven gained a lot of skills in practical effects, costuming, and set design. Though she grew eventually bored with helping make the same stories over and over again. Raven aspired to make her own movie and learned Japanese to make a kaiju movie. Eventually she got the invitation to Hope Peak and went over. She was taken to the killing game where the first season begins. Season 1 Prologue During the Prologue she and seventeen other students were taken into the Killing Game Mansion for an unknown reason. She woke up to the announcement made by Monozozzy and left to the stage to see what happened. Chapter 1: The cast goes into the gym and the game has a rough start. There was a lot of audio issues which caused confusion and annoyance to the cast. Soon Monozozzy and his sister Monoraine explain the killing game and their roles as host. Raven was horrified by the concept of the killing game initially. Though she was relatively calm, noting how cushy their "prison" was and was excited about the host's feline design. Raven was immediately friendly with all the students around, trying to greet everyone and get people to interact. Once the hosts left the students decide to split up to explore the mansion and their current situation. They divided into two halves, team catlovers and team cat haters, due to their feelings about the hosts design. Raven went to team catlovers and interacted with as many people as she could. These interactions lead to comedic moments like herself, Akio, Kayo, and Alina humming the Mission impossible theme. It was clear she had an obsession with monsters talking about plant zombies, how she wanted to own a haunted mansion, and getting excited about the mansion's near supernatural features. The dining room had a peculiar ability to deliver floating food to the table. Raven called this phenmenon the "food ghosts" and the term stuck. In the lounge she meets Yasei. Raven takes note of Yasei being constantly cold with his scarf on. After introductions she is enamoured with his talent as Ultimate Ringmaster as she thinks he is a showman. She finds him fascinating with his stories of the circus and being friends with a wtich (Sumiye Miyoko). Raven's friendliness and excitement amused him. Shortly after they both witness Melanie, the Ultimate Unlucky Student, break a floorboard on accident, this proves to be important later. She managed to use her movie knowledge to solve the first motive puzzle and lead people to the AV room. Where the first motive was simple blackmail. Category:Fanganronpa Category:Season 1 Category:Murder Monstrosity Category:Season 2 Category:Raven Bellran Category:Character